


Ma vhenan.

by BroodingQuaker



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU, F/M, Language Teacher yeeeah, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingQuaker/pseuds/BroodingQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the nightshift of the Language Laboratory at Haven College, Professor Solas finally decides to find out if his student/assistant Ellana is flirting back.</p><p>To celebrate the International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma vhenan.

**Author's Note:**

> This Ellana Lavellan is a huge fangirl and spends her language classes reading fanfiction. Professor Solas wants to know what she is reading.

 

1:25 am.

 

If you could be certain of something about this girl it was that she was always on time. At any moment now she’d come in and the clock would actually start moving. Working at the language laboratory was boring enough and getting the night shift was close to a dead sentence. No student would be here at this hour willingly, not unless it was during finals and they needed the extra credit. And sometimes not even then they’d show up. I wish I could meet the genius who decided that having this place open all the time was a good idea.

“Why can’t you just work at human hours like everyone else?”

I didn’t even hear her come in.

I left the book I was pretending to read on the desk as she sat down on my chair and started to turn around on it.

“Because I can’t sleep” I answered. And it was true, as much as I enjoyed sleeping, my mind just couldn’t stop thinking about her, her smile, her laugh and that mischievous twinkle in her eyes to name a few of the decent images that invaded his thoughts.

“And am I to blame for that?” she asked still turning around on the chair like a little child; maybe because that time had not been too long ago for her.

“I know you can’t either” I sat on the desk and set my foot on the chair to stop her and she pouted.

“Well yes but I’d rather be in my bed reading”

She grabbed my knee and reached behind me, I froze. Her breast leaning on my thigh and her fingers so close to… But just as she touched me, she leaned back on the chair now with her phone in hand. Of course, she had reached for her bag to retrieve that cursed thing.

I wonder what would she be willing to do if I took it, how far would I be able to push her…

And without a second thought I went for it.

I knew she’d instantly get up and try to reach for it. I wasn’t much taller than her but still I extended my arm as far back as I could so at least she’d have to lean on me to get her phone back.

“No, you are here to assist me, not to read your stories” Her annoyed face, her little growls and jumps made it even funnier. I haven’t noticed until now that she was wearing a dress, the one with blue and black stripes; the one with enough cleavage to keep me alert and wondering about soft and warm skin. Would she bruise easily if I bit her? Would she sigh deeply if I sucked her? Would she ask for more if I touched her?

If she just wanted her phone back but she could have just asked me to give it back, there was no need to throw herself on me to try to take it.

Perhaps it wasn’t just my imagination and she did flirt back.

There was only one way to know.

I caressed her hip up to her waist. She stopped and tensed and turned to look directly into my face.

“Solas?” She looked confused and a bit flustered.

Her eyes focused in mine, looking for something. An answer to a question we have both been asking each other. They turned to look at my lips, but they didn’t linger long, they came back to my eyes. She was actually asking permission to do it.

I forgot about the phone and my fingers tangled in her hair to hold her in place as I finally tasted her lips. She immediately let go and relaxed against me. I took this as my opportunity to change places. This wouldn’t work with her on top of me. Maybe in the future, but not now.

Now I had her laid on my desk with me conveniently cradled between her thighs. My mouth nibbling and biting along her collar bone. My fingers digging in every bit of flesh until they found resistance, useless good for nothing cotton fabric.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to confiscate these as well as your phone” I said pulling her underwear scraping my nails along her legs. I shoved both in my pocket.

I pulled her to the edge of the desk and lightly rocked against her. She whimpered. How many times have I imagined that sound if I had known I’d get to hear it, if I had know I would be the one causing it, I wouldn’t have waited this long. So, I did it again, slower, making sure she’d feel me. She moaned arching her back, rubbing her breasts on my chest.

The lights from one of the classrooms in front of us turned on.

Of all the damned nights, they chose this one to come and study.

That sobered her up. She pushed me back and got off the desk fixing her dress. She started to pick up my things from the floor.

And of all the inconvenient moments, she chose this one to come and walk around looking helpless and delicious.

I held her hips caging her, and pulled her into me. She held onto the desk and looked at me over her shoulder “There are students in the other room.”

“I can be quiet” I replied unzipping her dress kissing her nape.

“Your wall is made of glass” she hissed.

“Well, then follow me” I said walking to the door.

“Are you insane? You have work to do”

“No I don’t” I took her arm and walked to the end of the corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No, please” she breathed between kisses. His hands holding her steady against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. “Not here” She pleaded but his touch was ruthless and her denial was mere words losing the battle against her physical reactions.

“I hear a no, but I feel otherwise” He growled too close to her ear while pushing his hips into hers. She bit her lower lip trying to stifle a moan but it was too late.

“Hush Ellana, as exciting as it would be I don’t want to get caught”

“Then stop this” she hissed. His fingers stopped the sweet torture and he took a few seconds to look at her. She looked so coy; her eyes filled with long lost innocence didn’t match with the little flush across her face, her swollen parted lips and heavy breathing.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

“No” he mouthed, holding her gaze slowly undoing his pants. “Now, you’re going to have to hold on tight” he warned, pulling her thighs around his waist. Her hands helpless to find anything but his shoulders to hold onto as he teased her entrance. Tracing her lines, sinking just enough to feel the heat and moisture he had caused.

“Profes— Solas please, don’t do that” she said shivering, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“Alright” he conceded filling her almost completely. The sudden sensation made her gasp and tense. He didn’t move. He softly kissed her neck up to her lips, giving her a moment to adjust. But she still had her eyes shut; maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. There was no way to ask her forgiveness. He placed her next to the washbasins and cradled her face in his hands.

“Vhenan?” He called softly. She let her face fall to his chest and sighed deeply. “Are you alright? Do you want me to go?” At that she pulled him closer, the fabric of his jacket fisted tightly in her delicate hands.

“Please look at me”

“Vhenan” she almost whispered before she started to kiss him deeply and lost in the sensation of her tongue and lips, he forgot if she had answered if she was alright. His hand once again found its place and his fingers easily followed the rhythm of his hips.

She felt so full already but still she craved for more. It had been too long since the last time and she had almost forgot what it felt like, had she known her feelings were not one sided she would have acted sooner. Heat ripped through her, it was so overwhelming, building from the inside and spreading all over, to the last pore of her skin as their rhythm increased. His other hand lowered the front of her dress to caress her without barriers, finally able feel and see how her body reacted to his touch. His thumb and forefinger toying with her, his lips finally giving up his smug smirk to lightly catch her erect nipple between his teeth, listening to her whimpers and then soothing her with his tongue.

“You taste so good” he said huskily biting her earlobe. “Want me to go faster?”

“And harder” she panted.

“You’ll regret asking me that”

She had daydreamed about this; the touch of his tongue against her breasts, his mouth sucking, his teeth leaving marks, his fingers moist, a bruise here and there on her thighs and that little sting that ended up in pleasure only when she let herself go.

And she was close.

Tears of frustration started to pool at the corners of her eyes. Sweat dripping from his brow, he was starting to tire. He kissed her “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t”

“You can, you have to. Please, I need this”

“If I do, I’ll scream”

“Well, then I guess we will get caught”

He licked his fingers that now tasted like her, and started to press. Her moans and whimpers drowned by his desperate kisses were followed by her sudden tightness that pushed him to his undoing, thrusting one last time deep inside holding onto her like dear life.

As they caught their breath, she cradled his head in her bosom; he could hear and feel her heart pounding wildly. A wave of male pride invaded him, he had caused that, too bad right now he wasn’t able to move much and brag about it, besides he still didn’t want to part from her.

“Can I have my panties back?”

He turned to give her a quick peck and with a bright smile he answered “Next time”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day (:


End file.
